Interrupted
by cmol8806
Summary: Basically what the title says. B&B but might add in other couples. Connected to Thunderstorm, Grandpa, Baby Booth two, The Twins, That Booth Girl, and The Oldest Booth


**This was just something I wrote, trying to get through writers block for my other stories (mostly The Beginning). This is not what it started out as, not even close. I know I shouldn't be starting anything new, but I'm going to leave this open to possible additions. **

**This hasn't been looked at by anyone but me, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**1.**

"Booth! I want to start the movie," Brennan calls towards her husband in the kitchen, not willing to compromise her comfortable spot on the couch by doing more than turning her head. Her light blue eyes lose their petulance at the sight of his many burdens as he makes his way to her. "I thought you were getting us beers, not the entire contents of our pantry."

"Its pretzels and chips, Bones," Booth cajoles, setting the bags down and beer on the coffee table and flopping next to his wife. "Can't watch a movie without snacks!"

Brennan rolls her eyes but allows him to draw her close to his side, his strong arm settled comfortably on her shoulders. She presses to remote to start the film but it's not thirty seconds in that she feels a pair of warm lips descend on her neck. She indulges in the thrilling sensation for a moment, but keeps her body still.

"Booth, the movie," she reprimands weakly, fighting back a moan; the man has a very skilled mouth. "You were very insistent we watch it."

"Hmmm. it's a documentary," he smiles against her skin, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "When have I ever been eager to watch one of those?"

"So it was all just a ruse?" Brennan pants, arching her back as one large hand cups her breast.

"Chrissy's with Ange and Jack, Parker took the boys to the ice rink, there's no case. We have all afternoon to ourselves." Booth smiles winningly, slowly edging up her shirt as he leans her down on the fluffy couch cushions. "You really want to waste all that time watching a documentary on the eating habits of ancient Mesopotamia?"

"No, that's not what the film is about. It's-"Brennan groans into his mouth as he lips capture hers in a deep kiss. She surrenders to his seducing hands and wraps her legs around his waist, rocking her hips appreciatively against his.

"Damn, Bones. You're so fucking sexy," Booth murmurs huskily, fingers making quick work of her shirt to gain access to the soft skin beneath. "You drive me crazy."

"It's-oh! Yes…it's mutual," she moans, frantically removing his belt. "Oh, god, I don't think I can wait."

Instead of answering, Booth all but rips off his shirt and removes his pants, Brennan shedding the rest of her clothes in haste as well. Booth stares, transfixed at the sight of her creamy skin. Three children and almost seven years together and still his heart stops at the beautiful woman he gets to share his life with. He slowly runs his hand up her leg in a loving caress but Brennan's demanding growl informs him that today she's not looking for slow and sweet. More than willing to go along, Booth settles over her with a steamy and possessive kiss, tongues sliding together in a fierce battle for dominance as her thighs widen to allow him to settle between them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The familiar chirpy voice and the sound of feet has the couple frozen in horror a moment before they spring apart, diving for clothes. "Look what Aunty Angela made me!"

"Hey, sweetie, we were going to- oh my god!" Angela halts in the entryway, eyes wide in shock at a clearly naked Booth standing in the middle of the living room, his modesty covered by a large red throw pillow. She looks to her best friend sitting on the couch, Booth's shirt pressed against her front, appearing calm but for the pink tint over her exposed skin.

Hodgins enters right behind Angela with the Christine and Michael and instantly pulls the children back with his hand over their eyes. "Dude! Where are your clothes?!"

"Wow, Bren," Angela finally recovers, smirking as she openly appreciates Booth's muscled form. "I got to say, I don't blame you. Nice."

"Hey!" Hodgins and Booth both protest, the agent threatening to match the color of the pillow he's gripping like a lifeline.

"Why are you nakey, Daddy?" Christine asks in confusion, starting to wiggle against Hodgins' hand over her eyes.

"Your father and I were-"

"Bones! She's six!" Booth scolds, mortified. He turns his glare on his friends still in the entryway. "Take the kids into another room. Now!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Parker calls, he and the twins joining the group. In pure disgust he turns away, dragging Hank and Zack with him up the stairs before they can be traumatized by the sight of their naked parents. "Oh God! What the hell Dad! Can't you guys do that in your room?!"

Angela bursts out laughing, bending over at the waist and laughing even harder at Christine's petulant voice. "What are they doing? I want to do it too!"

"Okay, kids," Hodgins chuckles, leading the still blinded children away. "Let's let the adults get dressed. Come on Ange."

Brennan starts to chuckles earning a glower from her husband. "It's not funny, Bones!"

"But, Aunty Ange, why is mommy nakey too?"


End file.
